


Of treasures that aren't lost, gratitude that's a bit too much and kisses in the desert

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: 1x08, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and maybe other things as well, episode fic, pythagoras loves triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding treasure they had to transport to Helios was assumed lost forever but saved by Jason’s brilliance, Hercules is prepared to do anything to show his gratitude. There’s a slight problem in the fact that Jason is not as eager to be kissed by Hercules as Hercules is to kiss him. A little desperate, Jason offers to kiss Pythagoras instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of treasures that aren't lost, gratitude that's a bit too much and kisses in the desert

“No, and you never listen to me, do you?”

“Yes I do.”

Jason’s calm attitude only served to annoy Hercules further. He followed Jason as he walked away. “Well, if you had, she wouldn’t have run off with the gold, would she?” he asked, sounding like he knew he had just won an argument.

Jason opened one of the saddle bags that were lying on the ground. Something clinked, and the realisation that not everything was lost dawned on Hercules’s face. He gaped.

“But the- The chest was full…”

“I swapped it,” Jason admitted, slightly triumphant.

Pythagoras laughed. “You’re a genius.”

Hercules seemed to agree, for he smiled and reached out for Jason. “I’m going to kiss you. You don’t have to kiss me back. Come on.” He wiggled his fingers, as if that would make the prospect more enticing. “Come on.”

After his initial confusion, Jason frowned and awkwardly tried to laugh it off. “No, I’m not going to kiss you.”

Hercules motioned with his hands and it became more and more apparent that he was not going to give up easily. “I’m a good kisser, I’ll have you know.”

“I’ll take your word for it. I really don’t want to know from experience.”

“Oh come on, don’t be so shy.”

Jason looked around, in search of an escape. His eyes caught Pythagoras’s, and he simply couldn’t help the words that slipped out next. “How about I kiss Pythagoras instead?”

“If you like,” Hercules said, jovially. He was too thrilled about not losing all of his fingers to really care about anything else. “Probably a better match for you anyway. You know my heart belongs to Medusa.”

Pythagoras, who had been following the exchange warily, now looked from Jason to Hercules and back. He felt his heart leap into his throat. “What?”

“Jason is adamant about not being kissed by me, so you’ll have to do it in my place.”

“What? But I’m, eh, triangles- You know, I’m-” He fell silent when Hercules pushed him towards Jason. Jason took a step forward and was in front of him all of a sudden, quite close actually - so close Pythagoras could have counted his eyelashes had he desired to do so. He momentarily forgot what he had been saying. Why had he been saying anything at all?

Jason’s eyelashes were nice.

As was the colour of his eyes. And the rest of Jason too, maybe.

Jason looked away for a second to glance at Hercules, but then focused his attention on Pythagoras again, cautious. “Would you mind if I kissed you now? I’d really- Well, I’m worried Hercules might hold true to his word and I’d really prefer kissing you over being snogged by Hercules.”

Pythagoras huffed a slightly breathless laugh. “I can understand that. He was a literal pig not too long ago.”

Jason smiled. “And who would ever want to kiss a pig?”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah.”

Pythagoras didn’t have anything more to say, so they fell silent. “So-” he tried, but Jason chose the exact same moment to lean in the last couple of inches and press his lips to Pythagoras’s own. Pythagoras couldn’t help the surprised sound that escaped him, but then his eyes fell shut and he responded to the feeling instinctively. Jason moved even closer, until they were practically chest to chest, and put one hand on Pythagoras’s hip and the other on the side of his neck. 

Pythagoras’s own hands came up almost of their own volition to find Jason’s jaw, sliding around into his hair, and Jason made this _sound_ that was unlike anything Pythagoras had ever heard before. He felt like he was melting and his knees were jelly and giving out and he probably would have fallen down if Jason hadn’t been there to hold him up. All the while their lips pressed together, until Jason opened his mouth just a little and asked for entrance and Pythagoras let him and he could _taste_ the desert salt on Jason’s lips and oh, Gods, maybe triangles weren’t the only thing Pythagoras could ever love after all.

It seemed all too soon, cruelly so, when they had to break apart for air. Jason’s lips looked red and he was panting slightly, his eyes wide and searching Pythagoras’s face. “Sorry,” he said. “You were about to say something.”

“Was I?” Pythagoras shook his head, dazed. “I don’t remember. It can’t have been important.”

“Well,” someone said, bursting their happy bubble. Pythagoras was momentarily confused to see Hercules staring at them and looking utterly astonished. “That was certainly a bit more enthusiasm that I’d been expecting. A simple kiss on the cheek would have sufficed.”


End file.
